People sometimes turn to the Internet to find out more about the options for treating their medical condition or symptoms. Searching for medical content and information over the Internet can be difficult because it is not easy to determine whether a medical device, drug, therapy, or treatment is most appropriate for a given set of medical problems or symptoms. Although there are a number of websites that purport to provide medical information, a search of this content is generally conducted directly using key terms input to a search bar.
Unfortunately, it is not always possible to determine which of a number of results would be the most likely one to be helpful in ameliorating a given medical problem. Sometimes results are ranked according to relevancy, but the relevancy ranking may only be a function of a number of times a term is found in the text of an article about a medical problem. In some cases, there may be reviews of the medical content which can help inform the decision. However, the trustworthiness of the suggestion or review may be difficult to determine.